Boruto and Naruto OneShots Collection
by Karinrumi
Summary: Boruto&Naruto OneShots Collection. Includes canon&non-canon ships.
1. Sometimes Love is Crazy (BoruSara)

AN: Hello, dear/everyone! I really had a lot of fun writing this request and hope that it will meet yours expectations. ;) And no, it wasn't too much to ask. I like to have a good challenge. Hope you will enjoy reading just like I enjoyed writing this request!

**Yours Clumsy Author - Karinrumi ;)**

* * *

**Title: **Sometimes Love is Crazy. [BoruSara, ft. Sumire, AU]

**Status:** Complete, Request.

**Beta Reader: **anakrlsn/grammaly.

**Wordcount: **2, 124.

* * *

Love can be crazy sometimes.

That was the conclusion Sarada arrived at while waiting for Sumire to show up. Sumire Kakei as class rep probably wanted to meet with her, since she was absent from school due to her nasty cold.

"Uwahahah, sorry I'm late!" Sumire said trying to catch her breath. Sarada just shrugged it off as something normal and decided to wait for her friend to talk about 'something important' she mentioned to her before.

"So, what did you want to tell me? You seem really nervous for some reason." Sarada wanted just go straight to the point and watch her favourite drama series this afternoon.

"I love Boruto, not as a friend, but a guy I'm c-crushing on!" Sumire shouted and all the children having fun at the playground looked in her direction, probably startled by her sudden loud outburst.

Love can be crazy sometimes.

Sarada heart ached to know that one of her closest friends developed feelings for her childhood friend. The worst part of it was that she had a crush on this so-called childhood friend too.

The only way Sarada knew how to respond to Sumire was silence. Awkward silence to be precise.

"It's Sarada and Sumire, ya know! I knew that I could see them standing in the middle of the playground, Shikadai. " Boruto said pointing in their direction and Sarada response to Sumire words didn't come out at all.

Spending the whole day with Shikadai, Boruto and Sumire afterwards made Sarada unable to say anything.

Love is crazy and the whole situation started to be too much complicated for Sarada's liking. Being a teenager in love was complicated as well, especially when your friend loves the same guy you love.

Sarada sighed. She knew it was a selfish thing to do, but she planned to confess her feelings to Boruto. In that way, if he rejects her she will support Sumire love with everything she got to offer.

* * *

**Monday:**

**11:00 AM, School Rooftop:**

Boruto was taking a nap at the school rooftop without Shikadai today. It was a really relaxing feeling to be alone sometimes. Especially when you could feel a nice gentle breeze being here.

"So you were hiding here, Boruto?" He opened his eyes after hearing a familiar voice.

"Sarada," Boruto said like it was the most normal thing in the world. After all, he spends with her half of his life and knew her better than what was in the pockets of his jacket.

"Taking a nap? You shouldn't sleep during the school hours." Sarada started to nag him, but it made Boruto just smile in response. He was used to her nagging.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's rare to see you climbing up here, ya know?" Boruto looked in her direction and noticed she was wearing more fancy clothes today. It was visible since the uniforms weren't mandatory in the school they attended.

"Hey, it's not that rare to see me here. I'm dragging you out from here quite often." Sarada responded, but averted her gaze from him.

"What's up, Sarada? Spill it out." He confronted her seeing that something was strange in her behaviour. Sarada wasn't usually wearing a fancy pink dress and putting the white flowers in her black hair. Did she have a date with someone? Boruto felt a pang of jealousy in his heart.

"I… You see…" Sarada couldn't gather her thoughts to say something to Boruto properly. Boruto's blue eyes were distracting her from making a smooth love confession, which she planned out yesterday. Truth to be told it was unfair of for her to do it knowing Sumire loved Boruto too.

Sometimes love is crazy.

"Spill it out now, ya know? School break will finish soon." Boruto told her to hurry up with whatever Sarada wanted to tell him.

"I love you," Sarada whispered and felt like she lost the ability to breathe. Boruto widened his blue eyes in the disbelief.

Sarada was joking, right? It was probably a dare given to her by Mitsuki or something like that. If it was a dare from Mitsuki, Boruto planned to punch him in the face for it.

"Are you joking? Or is it a dare from Mitsuki, Sarada?" Boruto asked her seriously.

"No, I'm not joking or doing a dare from Mitsuki! I love you and I mean it, you moron!" Sarada shouted and on her cheeks appeared a cute blush.

"You love me?" It was all he could say in his dumbfounded state.

"I-I do, but you don't need to answer me now! S-see you later!" After those words, Sarada rushed out to the door and disappeared before Boruto had the chance to give her his answer.

Sarada Uchiha confessed that she loved him. Boruto felt shocked about this discovery since he didn't exactly think Sarada would confess her love to a guy first. But she did and the guy she confessed to was him.

* * *

**Monday:**

**17:00 PM, Amusement park:**

He looked for Sarada all day after he heard her confession. Boruto got the tickets to an amusement park from Shikadai and wanted to respond to Sarada's confession there.

"What are you doing? Your expression is so gloomy, B-o-r-u-t-o!" Sumire appeared behind him like a real ninja. That part of her was scary as hell, she was a good actress too from what he knew.

"I was looking for Sarada, ya know. I need to do something with the additional ticket I have to an amusement park." Boruto tried to hide a reason why he really searched for Sarada.

"If you can't find her and need someone to go with you I'm up for it!" Sumire sang those words cheerfully. Boruto couldn't refuse her after she used on him a puppy-dog-eyes, he would feel bad for not taking Sumire to the amusement park with him.

That's how Boruto ended up alone with Sumire in the amusement park. Initially, he planned to invite Sarada, but he couldn't find her anywhere after her confession.

To get his mind off from things Boruto followed Sumire on the rides she picked while admiring her purple dress that maybe wasn't fancy, but nicely contrasted with her porcelain skin.

Love confessions are awkward, but this situation was awkward as well.

"Boruto, can we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Sumire asked and Boruto nodded in response, still lost in his thoughts. They both showed their tickets and enjoyed the views of the city sitting in the Ferris wheel.

Being alone with Sumire was awkward for the blond, especially after Sarada's love confession a while ago. Boruto had a bad feeling about staying with Sumire alone and it turned out he was right

"Boruto, I love you," Sumire confessed to him and her pretty purple eyes were shining. This time Boruto decided not to mess it up and ask if it was a joke that Sumire is pulling on him.

"You do?" Boruto gulped asking this question again during this day. Why was he so suddenly involved in a messy love triangle?!

"I do, but don't worry I'm willing to give you time for a response! The ride ended, so see you around tomorrow!" Sumire waved to him and walked away, while Boruto hold in the urge to scream in how his love life turned out to be so complicated.

"Why the hell both Sarada and Sumire walked away before I responded to their respective confessions?!" Boruto shouted throughout entire amusement park feeling frustration dawning upon him.

He just hoped that a third girl doesn't confess his love for him today. Otherwise, he will go crazy.

But matters of love are crazy.

* * *

**Thursday:**

**15:00 PM, After School:**

"I confessed to Boruto." Sarada and Sumire both said in unison.

"EHHH?!" Sumire hearing that couldn't contain her surprise. Sarada looked away.

"I'm sorry, Sumire. I didn't have a chance to tell you, but I love Boruto as well." Sarada felt really bad about the whole situation.

"I knew from the start you did, you know?" Sumire answered.

"You did?!" Sarada couldn't help but ask. Was it that obvious she loved Boruto?! If it was why Sumire told her she loved him too? And if it was that clear, so why did Boruto think her confession was a joke?

"Yup, but I never got any chance to confirm your feelings for Boruto and I felt bad about it after my love confession. The only thing I didn't expect was that you would confess to him as well." Sumire explained with a smile on her face.

"Did you get an answer from him?" Sarada bit her lips feelings nervous about initiating this subject.

"No. I assume you didn't get the answer as well?" Sumire asked and Sarada shook her head in the disappointment.

"Should we chase Boruto in order for him to give us the answer?" Sarada proposed while the other girl gave her a small nod.

They both started to search for Boruto to clear up the whole messy situation once and for all.

* * *

Boruto panicked seeing both Sumire and Sarada searching for him. He would be killed by them! They plan to take an act of revenge on him for not responding to their respective love confessions.

Boruto Uzumaki was officially doomed. From now on he would die and turn into a ghost. It was over! He would be a victim of a messy love triangle. They found him.

Okay, maybe he was a little melodramatic. Sarada wouldn't kill him and Sumire was one of the nicest girls he had a chance to meet.

"Here you are, Boruto!" Sarada sighed and Sumire warmly smiled.

"Yo!" Boruto muttered still being in a state of panic.

"I talked with Sarada and it turned out you didn't answer either her or me. It's simple really. If you love one of us… You should give the answer here." Sumire expressed her determination. In other words, it was a roundabout way to tell him he must choose between them. Boruto felt real discomfort knowing this fact. He didn't want to hurt their feelings since they were both his close friends.

"S-SSS," Boruto couldn't choose between them at all! Maybe it was the reason why he could say just the first letter of their names.

"We can't know, which one of us do you refer to if the only thing you say is the letter 'S'!" Sarada started to be impatient, however, Boruto only wanted to get away from both her and Sumire at this moment.

Why they ganged up together instead of having a catfight over him between each other?! Life would be much easier if that would be the case.

"But if I choose the one the other will end up hurt, right?!" Boruto couldn't help, but say this words in his panic.

"Uwawawah! Don't worry we don't stop being friends just because you reject the other one. If that would happen my friendship with Sarada isn't the real friendship." Sumire tried to calm him down and encourage Bortuo to give them the answer.

It didn't help him to calm down at all. They were crazy in expecting him to give them an answer right off the bat.

"Boruto if you don't love either Sumire or me you should just tell us. We don't be angry at you. After all, we can't choose how you feel." Sarada looked down on the floor feeling guilty.

However, Boruto knew how he would answer from the start. Ha, he knew how to answer after Sarada confessed her love to him. The choice was obvious, but he was afraid of hurting Sumire's feelings.

He took a few breaths in and out to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, Sumire! You're an amazing girl, but I always loved Sarada, ya know?"

Sarada was shocked hearing his words, unlike Sumire that probably predicted how he would answer.

Sumire directed to him just a sad smile when Sarada started crying from overwhelming her happiness.

"I feel so happy!" Sarada said through her tears.

"Congratulations, Boruto! You rejected me, but I can always snatch Sarada from you when you aren't looking." Sumire words scared Boruto who hugged Sarada in an overprotective manner.

"That won't happen, Sumire! Stay away from my new girlfriend, kay." Boruto stated heavily blushing. Sumire laughed at him saying to Sarada she got a really cute boyfriend.

"By the way, Boruto. Should we introduce Mitsuki to Sumire?" Sarada asked feeling happy from the bottom of her heart.

"Yeah, we totally should! I think they would get along with each other really well." Boruto winked to Sumire in a mysterious way, while Sumire remained confused about the person they mentioned.

Love can be sometimes crazy, but a crazy love isn't that bad from time to time.


	2. Bitersweet Feelings (BoruSara)

**Title: **Bittersweet Feelings. [BoruSara, OneShot, Future AU]

**Status:** Complete.

**Rating: **M

**WordCount:** Unknown for now.

* * *

Sarada couldn't help, but feeling bitter about her job. Four years ago joining the Konoha's Military Police Force was the last thing she wanted to do. She even took the precautionary measure to avoid Mr. Kōtarō that always invited her to become a police officer during her genin days. Life sure liked the irony.

Aiming to be Hokage wasn't easy, eh? Especially now when everything seemed bitter. But who can blame her?

Boruto? Boruto Uzumaki betrayed theirs village together with Kawaki and destroyed all the trust she had in him. You could say that he promised to protect her, but that promise was directed at the person that would be the future Hokage and not specifcally her. Of course it didn't changed the fact she still wanted to fulfill her dream, even without her childhood friend protection.

Parents? Both died on a high ranked mission a while ago.

The only person she completely trusted was Mitsuki. Mitsuki that blindly followed Boruto, but chose to not betray the village and took Sarada's side.

Bitter.

That was the only feeling staying with her throughout entire life. Patrolling the village just lef Sarada in a more sour mood. However there was a multiple reasons why she ended up in the police force.

Like catching Boruto and bringing him to the jail, or proving to the villagers she will not go in her father footseps for example.

How she can be Hokage if she's unable to judge objectively Boruto's actions?

"I swear on the Uchiha name that I will catch you, Boruto." Sarada whispered to herself and focused completely on her work, believing that she will meet him soon.

* * *

Sarada feeling came true and now she was facing Boruto in a fight. Her childhood friend changed a lot. And to her distaste turned out to be more handsome, even with the scar on his face. He was annoying, after all she should focus on the fight instead admiring his facial features.

She didn't intend to let her guard down.

Hand-to-hand combat between them lasted three days and Sarada felt exhausted, but fighting was nothing in comparision to the bitter feeling she kept inside of her during the past four years.

"I'm impressed, Sarada. You're much stronger than I thought you would be, ya know." Boruto decided to say and that were first words coming from his mouth after three days of fighting.

"Is it all you have to say to me or do you try to imply I always was weaker than you? Answer me!" Sarada felt boiling anger inside of her.

"No, it was a compliment on my part, but I expected a lot more from you considering you wanted to be a Hokage." Boruto looked at her and she could notice in his blue eyes a flicker of an amusement, even if his expression was still serious.

"You're right, but why do you have to say it like that?!" Sarada asked that question feeling mentally hurt, but still prepared to launch her next attack.

"Say it like what?" Boruto raised his left eyebrow, but it was obvious he was annoyed by her reaction to his words.

"Like you're the one to judge how strong Hokage should be after betraying me and the village!" Sarada snapped and throwed her shurikens in his direction, but Boruto smoothly avoided them.

"It's true that I betrayed the village, but I never thought about betraying you!" Boruto let out a shout after staying composed for so long.

"Lies." Sarada hissed and decided not to listen to him anymore and win this fight. Boruto was saying something more to her, but that wasn't important. What took priority was catching him and fulfilling her duty of a police oficer.

"Ya know... Why can't you listen to me for once?!" Boruto was now standing in front of her being extremely close. Too close for her liking, since her resolve to catch him was now weaker. After all she always loved Boruto.

"Listen to you? That's funny coming from you when you never listened to me during our childhood." Sarada couldn't stand it any longer. She should hurry up and put on him already the handcuffs.

"You're wrong, ya know. I always listened what you had to say, Sarada. If you would hear me out a minute ago instead going into the battle mode you would know why. " Boruto words were probably the test from the devil himself, because she almost gave up on this fight.

"Why?" Her voice cracked and she blamed Boruto for playing with her feelings so easily.

"I never thought about betraying you, beacause I love you, Sarada." Boruto smile left her in state of shock. In the moment she let her guard down Boruto's lips pressed onto her own and she returned it passionatly. She wanted to print that moment forever in her memory.

Theirs kiss was short, but intense and Sarada catched herself in thinking that Boruto's lips tasted bitter. She was still a police officer and was supposed to catch him and don't be affected by her own personal feeelings. Without any hestitation she handcuffed her childhood friend.

"Boruto Uzumaki you're officialy under the arrest." Sarada concluded theirs fight with those words.

Everything felt bitter, but to that bitter feelings was now added a one spoon of a sugar making her current feelings bittersweet.

Bittersweet just like the relationship her and Boruto currently share.

FIN

* * *

**AN**:

The result of chatting with borusarastuff at night, Sorry for mistakes.

Yours clumsy author Karinrumi :)


	3. I wouldn't mind being(ShikaTema)

AN: Here ya go!

**Title**: I wouldn't mind being with you forever. [ShikaTema, AU]

**Rating**: M

**Wordcount**: 1, 350.

* * *

"I hate geniuses!" Temari started complaining to the bartender while gulping down her throat a whole bottle of whiskey. That poor old man standing behind the bar and serving drinks to other clients had to listen to her when she was in a bad mood.

"M'am, can I ask why you hate geniuses?" The bartender asked her this question since Temari was coming to this pub regularly. It was his damn job to treat a person responsible for his source of income in the best way possible.

"Isn't this clear as the clouds in the sky? Geniuses act like they know everything about you, like they better than you, but in reality, suck with understanding the feelings of the common people!" Temari expressed her annoyance. It wasn't even that she had something against geniuses. Temari just tried to roast her boss, Shikamaru Nara.

When she moved to live in the Konoha, Temari aimed towards her big ambitions. Being the high-ranked estate agent was like a dream coming true. However, Shikamaru Nara made her dream more suffocating than enjoyable.

Falling in love with your work colleagues or boss was unquestionably forbidden thing to do for Temari. And yet she landed here in this pub, drinking whiskey like a professional drinking champion.

"M'am, I have a feeling there is more to this story." Bartender sighed seeing this woman terrible state.

"There is, hick! But I don't necessarily want to talk about it. I'm not so drunk to ruin my dignity and reputation." Temari shouted while the other pub regular costumers looked in her direction.

Regulars at 'Cigarretes&Whiskey Pub' belonged to the category of either poor people, a bunch of drunks or had anger issues. It was rare to see here a pretty woman that was wearing an expensive black suit. Temari just ignored them, since those people couldn't influence her life in any way, or so she thought.

"Troublesome woman." Well-built men with black hair tied into the ponytail sighed. Temari knew this voice almost too well. What the hell her boss was doing in this low-class pub? On the lucky side of things, he didn't notice she was here, yet. It was just a matter of time before he will. Shikamaru Nara is a genius she hated after all.

Temari watched how her boss got slapped in the face for his words. Ha, he deserved it for making his girlfriend angry. However now was not the time to feel happy that her boss got punched. Now she should get out from this stinky place before he notice she's here.

"Here a little bonus for listening to my rambling." Temari shoved the money into the bartender's hands and quickly put her purse in the bag. She stood up and had an intention to go to the exit, but couldn't stop feeling angry when someone stopped her.

"Hey, hey, pretty girlie wanna come on a ride with me?" Temari wanted to punch that moron right now more than her boss.

"Hey, hey, ugly average joe wanna get punched for wasting my time?" She tried to spit on him to seem more like a real threat than a damsel in distress. Temari didn't have time for teaching this idiot that he shouldn't make her his enemy.

"Ulalalala, the kitty has claws?" Temari rolled her eyes since she wasn't sober enough to not to punch this man straight in the face.

"What a drag! The lady said she didn't want to spend her time with you, so leave her alone." Shikamaru Nara suddenly appeared and like a goddamn hero rescued her, or the man she intended to punch. Who knows? The real problem was that she was in such a hurry because she didn't want to run into him at all.

"Tch. Fine, I can't ruin my pretty face just for flirting." The man walked away.

"Troublesome." It was probably the most favourite word used by her boss. This situation was strange enough, even without running into him. Temari usually was left alone in this pub, since the incident in which she massacred the poor guy that tried to start a fight with her.

"Who's troublesome? Me or that guy?" Temari gave up on avoiding Shikamaru and asked. He looked amused seeing she decided to initiate a conversation with him.

"I guess both. Though, I didn't think that I would run into my co-worker, here." Shit. He recognised her, but Temari No Sabaku never backed down from the challenge.

"Correction, a former co-worker. I plan to give my resignation letter tomorrow." Temari tried to keep up with the conversation, although feeling dizzy. She drank too much of whiskey today.

"What a drag, but to be honest I saw it coming." Shikamaru shook his head still finding interaction with her amusing. Damn, Temari hated how smug he looked.

"I thought so." That was all she could tell. She just wanted to get out from here, but some invisible force stopped her from doing it.

"It's a drag, but can you keep me company for a while?" Temari green eyes widened. Never in her dreams, she thought her boss would invite her to keep him company.

"Why not? It's not like I fear to be fired from my job anyway." And that's how she ended up staying in a pub.

* * *

"Hahaha, so that's how you ended up breaking up with your girlfriend?! She slapped you because you used a pick-up line from the TV? That's brilliant!" Temari couldn't help but laugh at his story. Who would've thought that this genius is terrible if it comes to romance?

"I'm reminding you that I'm still your boss, but I guess you too drunk to care about that. Ehh, what a drag." Shikamaru sighed at her antics.

"I know you are, but right now we aren't at work. Besides, I tend to separate work from private life." Temari announced proudly.

"You're strangely making sense, even if you're drunk." Damn, his voice was sexy.

"I always make sense, even if I don't. So what was the pick-up line you used on your ex-girlfriend?" Temari emerald eyes started to lit-up with interest.

"I wouldn't mind being with you forever. Just saying." Shikamaru had a feeling he should regret telling her about this pick-up line he told to his ex.

"You're weird." Temari laughed while drinking her next glass of whiskey.

"Hey, it's troublesome to use the cheesy, romantic pick-up lines. I went through all the trouble to watch the TV programme that would give me decent ideas and you're saying I'm weird?" He looked like a devastated puppy.

"But you're weird. Why bother with the pick-up lines when you're handsome to the point that even I would smash you." Temari expressed her too honest opinion, while Shikamaru started to cough.

"Excuse me?" He lifted his eyebrow when he noticed the bartender giving him a thumbs-up with the look of approval.

"Objectively speaking if you wouldn't be my boss I would smash you without holding back!" Temari admitted.

"Really?" Shikamaru used his question as an excuse to check her out.

"Yes," Temari knew that tomorrow she probably freak out remembering this entire conversation. But now she was too drunk to care about the consequences of her actions.

"I didn't think you were the honest type." She could see his irritating smile.

"You're handsome, no point in denying that. I wouldn't mind being with you forever. Just saying." Temari mimicked his pick-up line jokingly. She didn't believe that her boss got slapped by saying something like that. Those cheesy words weren't offensive at all. Temari liked those words quite a lot to be honest.

"Hmm… You're beautiful too, no point in denying that. I wouldn't mind being with you forever. Just saying." Shikamaru repeated, but this time his words were meant for her.

"You're weird." Temari blushed and after that decided to go home. She had a gut feeling that during the next day she will meet Shikamaru Nara in her favourite pub soon.

She wouldn't mind being with him forever. Just saying.


	4. Threaths on V-Day (ShikaTema)

**AN: **Hope you don't mind I used this request for V-Day OneShot. x'DD

* * *

**Title**: Threats on V-Day [ShikaTema, AU, OneShot, Valentines 2019, Request.]

**Rating**: M.

**Wordcount: **1, 170.

* * *

"Ino, are you implying that I love that lazy bastard?!" Temari scowled like the suggestion Ino Yamanaka presented was outrageous. Visiting Yamanaka Flower Shop seemed now like a stupid idea for her.

"Calm down, Temari. Being in love with Shikamaru wouldn't be that terrible as you think it would be. He's a good catch if I say so myself!" Ino rolled her blue eyes. Temari didn't understand why her friend hung up on the idea of pairing her together with Shikamaru. Temari hated his guts from the moment he refused to have a card rematch with her.

"Did you hit your pretty head? I hate cowards and Shikamaru is a one. On top of that, he's lazy, unmotivated bastard refusing to have a card match with me!" Her frustrations were probably amusing for Ino that was known as the queen of gossips in Konoha. However, there exists a possibility she won't hear any rumours if the subject involved Shikamaru. He was Ino close friend, after all.

"Yeah, yeah, Shikamaru is a coward. A coward that escaped alive from your deadly card matches and survived a blind date that I set up for you two, Tem. I admit he's a quite awkward person when he deals with romantic stuff, but he's a good guy." Ino defended Shikamaru in the middle of arranging flowers inside the old looking vase.

"You're just defending his laziness since you're his friend, Ino! If he's such a good guy, why don't you hook up with him yourself? Temari proposed, while Ino just laughed like she heard the best joke in her life.

"I tried to hook up with him in the past, to be honest. Our first date was terrible because it felt like I was dating my older brother. It's like you would be dating Gaara or Kankuro, Tem." Temari hands started to shake at the thought of dating Gaara or Kankuro. Both of them were immature brats. As their older sister, it was hard to imagine them as her dating options. Ino had frightful imagination.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not into incest. Even if I was, I'm not into the doll make-up maniacs or lacking-sleep men!" Temari shouted to make herself clear.

"I never said you are, Tem. On the other hand, I think both Gaara and Kankuro are hot." Ino tried to tease her to extract juicy info on her younger brothers.

"I'm starting not to know what are your criteria in calling certain people hot, Ino." Still, with her trembling hands, Temari took a sip of her tea.

"Tem, don't get me wrong. I can call someone handsome and acknowledge they are good romance options, but it doesn't mean I'm romantically interested in them." Ino brows furrowed sensing a hidden meaning behind Temari reaction.

"I get it, okay? I was just horrified to imagine me dating with my brothers." Perhaps it was lucky that any customer didn't walk in yet. The last thing Temari wanted was for strangers to know everything about her love life.

"Good. I don't want you misunderstanding me. I have no interest in pursuing either Gaara or Kankuro." Temari nod made Ino smile widely.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now back to the main subject of our girly-talk. How was your blind date with Shikamaru on Valentine Day? Is that the reason why you're in a bad mood, Tem?" Temari sighed knowing Ino was just worried about them in her own way.

"It was a nightmare. " Temari summarised pretty much everything that happened. Still, she forgot she was dealing with Ino. Ino that liked to know everything picking her curiosity.

"Tell me everything." And after those destined words, Temari started to describe her most terrible V-day blind date ever.

* * *

Temari never celebrated Valentines, but after Ino made an effort to set up for her a blind date, she was forced to buy a bar of V-day chocolate. She didn't know why Ino insisted this bar should be given to the unknown guy.

Arriving at the place of meeting, Temari started to get really impatient. Why the guy was so late?! However, everything was explained when she noticed Ino set up her up with Shikamaru.

"Y-yo, Temari." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?", she asked having a bad feeling about this situation.

"I have a blind date today." It seems he caught on the Ino setting them up.

"I see. Whatever. Here is your V-Day gift from Ino." Temari shoved the gift into Shikamaru hands feeling extremely upset. She didn't accept his last refusal for a card rematch.

"What a drag", he couldn't help himself from making that comment and Temari send to him one of her "I kill you" glare.

"Choose one option. Card rematch or I'm hitting you with my fan!" Temari knew she overreacted, but she always had problems with controlling her temper.

"Is that how older women confess to the guys younger than them? In that case, I prefer being hit by your fan. It looks like a less troublesome solution." Shikamaru had the nerve to point out she's older than him after getting from her chocolate bar! Yup, it's official she hated his guts.

"Excuse me that I was born before you Mr Troublesome Lazy Ass!" Temari literally exploded with anger. She didn't know why Shikamaru could bring out her worst side of personality.

"You know, you're adorable when you're mad." Shikamaru words surprised her, but only for a moment.

"I can literally kill you." Temari clenched her fist. Ha! She was even prepared to engage in a battle with Shikamaru right now.

"That will be trouble, but at least I know I will die because of love," Shikamaru muttered and hearing what he said Temari escaped from their blind date before it even began.

* * *

"Kyaa! It was so sweet of him to confess his love when you were an angry bird, Tem. Shikamaru, I'm so proud of you, I raised you as my friend well." Temari rolled her eyes at Ino fangirling about her story. It wasn't cute, it was a disaster! Shikamaru made her insecure about her age.

"I'm never telling you about my personal problems ever again." Temari pouted.

"You say that, but deep down you know I'm the only person who listens to your problems anyway, so I'm sure you come back to me." Ino response was almost too happy.

"I guess. I just don't understand what made you squealing about my terrible relationship with Shikamaru." Ino looked at her in disbelief.

"The part he called you adorable of course! Plus, I discovered that Shikamaru is a masochist as well, he didn't look like a type that enjoys pain, though." Temari sighed and left Yamanaka Flower Shop after hearing out the latest gossip circling around Konoha.

Maybe Ino is right, maybe Shikamaru calling her adorable on V-Day meant something more. Temari couldn't hide her small smile forming the thought that Shikamaru can give her something in return during the White Day.


	5. Threaths on White Day (ShikaTema, pt 2)

**Title**: Threats on White Day. [ShikaTema, OneShot, AU pt.2]

**Status:** Complete.

**Wordcount:** 964.

* * *

** Dedicated to ShikaTema/Shikamaru Discord members that have a birthday in April! Happy Birthday! **

* * *

"Calm down Temari. Nobody said Shikamaru forgot about the White Day. Besides, don't you remember what reaction you had when you saw him during the Valentine Day?" Ino tried to calm the angry Temari in her flower shop having a deja vu feeling.

"Did you hear me clearly?! I want for Shikamaru to forget about the White Day after the disaster that happened on V-Day!" Temari complained knowing a similar scene happened not too long ago. After V-Day, she swore that she never will come back to the Yamanaka Flower shop to tell Ino about her problems. And yet she visited this place again.

"Good luck with that. Unfortunately for you, Shikamaru has a good memory. I'm pretty sure he memorised your entire reaction when he called you 'adorable'." Ino said with a smug expression.

"Who the hell would want to memorise my behaviour pattern?!" If Shikamaru memorised her reaction... Doesn't that mean he remembers her threatening to kill him on Valentine Day?! Temari still was frustrated that Shikamaru pointed out she's older than him.

"The genius in love!" Ino answered her question a little too quickly. Temari started to think this woman cheerfulness is irritating in its own way.

"Wha-what?! If he loves me why he refuses to have a card rematch with me?" Ino sighed hearing this question coming from Temari. The answer to that was obvious, after all.

"Because you're too prideful and besides this card matches are deadly for people surrounding you." Temari felt a little bad Ino was pointing right now her shortcomings.

"Maybe you're right with me overreacting to Shikamaru being my blind date on V-Day." Ino covered her mouth with one hand pretending to be surprised at Temari's words.

"OH MY! Someone started to dig Shikamaru a little too deeply. Want my help?" Temari stopped herself from punching Ino for teasing her like that.

"Yes, please." Accepting help from Ino felt strange. It's like her pride was thrown and shattered at this precise moment.

"And who said they'll never come back to tell me their problems ever again?" Ino asked a rhetorical question. Temari never had a problem with remembering stuff she said in the past.

"Me. Don't make me regret my decision now, okay!" Temari rolled her eyes at Ino unstoppable fit of laughter.

"In my opinion both you and Shikamaru overthink things. Shikamaru is awkward with words, but he confessed in the most terrible way he loves you, right? You should just tell him you love him too." Ino stated as if Temari complicated feelings were so simple to solve.

"You know being honest isn't my thing..." Temari felt it was the right time to acknowledge her feelings for Shikamaru. It didn't change that she had a problem with telling him she loves him.

"I know, Tem. But you love him, don't you?" Ino blue eyes seemed to see through Temari feelings too fast. Temari started to think Ino is scary in her own way.

"Yes, I do love him." Blushing Temari made Ino clap her hands in an overly happy manner. Ino Yamanaka managed to get to know Temari true feelings towards Shikamaru. It looked that her efforts of months in matchmaking them suddenly was worth something.

"See? So next time you see him just tell him you love him too." Ino decided to finish her advice with the finishing punchline.

"I will try to do it on the White Day then." Temari declared and decided to exit the Yamanaka flower shop with a new resolve in her heart.

"Oh, wait a moment! Before you go, can you tell me which flowers do you like the most?" Ino honestly was curious about flowers Temari would like.

"Delphiniums. I like purple and blue delphiniums the most." Temari answered being caught off guard about this question and after that left Yamanaka Flower shop.

"Did you hear that clearly, Shikamaru? Temari likes delphiniums flowers the most. You can stop hiding in the storage room right now!" Ino wanted just scream how they should just stop making things too complicated and be together already. Shikamaru wanting surprise Temari on a White Day was the only thing that stopped her.

"Yeah, I heard! I thought that asking you for help would be a drag, but it turned out to be a great idea." Shikamaru muttered sitting on the chair Temari was sitting before.

"Of course it was a great idea! You're the genius, but if something involves how someone else feels I'm the genius, not you." Ino mocking him was something he excepted.

"Yeah, yeah... So she loves me, huh? I think if everything goes as planned what awaits me is a troublesome life ahead." Shikamaru started complaining to Ino this time around instead of Temari.

"Does it matter? It's the life you want after all my dear friend!" Ino chirped in cheerfully. She started preparing a bouquet of delphiniums.

"You're right about that, even if dealing with what you want in exchange for your help is a total pain," Shikamaru admitted that listening to Temari complaints about him in secret was entertaining.

"Yes, after all, I must film the most romantic moment of my favourite couple for them to prevail through eternity!" Ino started to laugh at Shikamaru shocked expression.

"I feel if Temari will somehow get to know about this, instead of a love confession I will receive White Day threats just like on the Valentine Day." Shikamaru sighed feeling the upcoming White Day will be troublesome in many ways.

"Ino, I need your help! My date with Sasuke lasted just two minutes!" Sakura stormed inside of the Yamanaka Flower Shop destroying the door with one punch.

Ino started to think she should change her job to a matchmaker and stop being the flower shop owner. Shikamaru couldn't help but comment on how troublesome life is. However, secretly he wanted to see if Temari will send him threats, or confess to him on the White day.


	6. She's his mechanic (KawaSumi)

**AN**: Because First Villian x Another Villian ship could have an interesting dynamic is my official excuse for writing this OneShot. [But the truth is benteja mentioned KawaSumi could have a similar dynamic to EdWin on discord and at this point, nobody could stop me from writing it.] Enjoy puns and hidden Naruto references!

Both Kawaki and Sumire are older when the events of the OneShot are happening since it's an AU. And the interaction between Sumire and Kawaki can be little OCC because as of now they didn't interact with each other in canon.

Happy Mother's Day for all moms around the globe and Happy Birthday for all people born in May.

Anyway, I hope it'll be an enjoyable read.

**MY MASTERLIST**

**Your clumsy author - Karinrumi ;)**

* * *

**Title:** She's His Mechanic. [KawaSumi, KawakixSumire, OneShot, AU]

**Rating:** M.

**Wordcount: **3, 842.

* * *

Sumire cleaned the lab working under her senior colleague, Akita. She respected this woman a lot and always listened to her instructions. After all, it was thanks to Mr Katasuke that she had a chance of figuring out how to synergize with Nue.

Working with the machines and new inventions was far more enjoyable for Sumire as of lately. At first, she thought about joining the Ninja Science Department only because of Nue and when she doubted her decision Boruto's words were the final push she needed to do so.

However, when she wanted to be a ninja didn't her decision was influenced by Boruto too? But a lot of days passed without Sumire even seeing him, not to mention she found new people that were the source of her inspiration, so her enjoyment right now originated from something else than Boruto's words, right?

It was quite a while when Sumire really enjoyed something for real. Brainstorming with the team about new inventions that can basically change the entire fate of a fight, helping civilians with new tech, even simple tasks like cleaning was more enjoyable than Sumire thought it would be before.

"Sumire, could you please move this package over there?" Akita asked pointing out her finger towards the table with a label _'Prototype-Mecha-Hands'. _

"Prototypes of mechanical hands? I thought we already finished making them, Akita." Sumire said in her confusion but still walked over to pick up the box and put it on the assigned table.

"Well, kind of. Finished mecha-hands are just for specific people. The main reason for it is that our finished ones use the basic chakra system." Akita's explanation was reasonable. It's not surprising the package content went under the label of the prototype products in this case.

"Eh? Wouldn't that mean our mecha-hands are mainly suitable just for the ninja? What about the citizens which chakra is hard to identify?" Well, technically the science department Sumire worked for, focused on ninja tools, but improving technology for Konoha citizens was equally important. If you took into consideration how many times Konoha was attacked in the past… Creation of mechanical hands and legs for people with hard to identify chakra could pay off in the future.

"Our tools are created specifically for the ninja, but sir Katasuke wanted to improve our mecha-hands anyway. Our intended goal is to make our product available without the need for using or depending on the other person chakra." And that's how Akita Inuzuka started to talk about the details of their new experiments with prototype products.

Immersed in their discussion like always they forgot about cleaning and after snapping out of it finished to clean everything losing half of their life span. On the lucky side of things, Seventh Hokage was late to his earlier announced visit.

Taking into consideration that Sumire planned to attack the village hurting innocent people in the process and Mr Katasuke's actions under genjutsu influence, Hokage regular visits to supervise them weren't surprising.

"Now when I think about it is there a reason why we suddenly work again on mecha-hands prototypes? We were focusing on our other project just yesterday." Sumire decided to ask Akita while waiting for Naruto Uzumaki arrival.

"You're pretty sharp. The project we were working was postponed this morning." Akita sigh meant it was a really stressful situation for their staff.

"Why?!" From what Sumire gathered project that started just yesterday came to a halt this morning. It was unusual because when Mr Katasuke discarded projects staff was informed one week before it could happen.

"We received a special request from Lord Seventh," Akita whispered to her.

If the project was scrapped because Hokage had a special request, it's no wonder Mr Katasuke accepted it. Both her and Mr Katasuke should be happy to receive the second chance that Naruto Uzumaki was willing to give them.

"Oh… Isn't it rare occurrence?" Sumire curiosity about what Naruto Uzumaki requested just grew more when Akita asked her to make tea for the guest that was supposed to arrive one hour ago.

"Yeah, it's rare. Would you like to lead the project requested by Hokage? You've worked with us long enough, so I don't think Katasuke would be against you taking the lead." Akita tried to start the topic in the most casual, possible way.

"Could I really work on it?" Sumire question hid excitement and enjoyment that she now felt.

"Yes. Why won't you talk with Lord Seventh personally? It seems he already came." What?! Hearing Akita's words Sumire looked in the direction of the front door and saw Naruto Uzumaki smiling and waving in her direction.

"It would be great if you want to work on my request Sumire, ya know?" Naruto spoke and Sumire at that moment wanted to disappear from embarrassment she couldn't sense Hokage presence at all.

"Really, Lord Seventh? Can I?" Sumire couldn't believe her luck. It was the truth she enjoyed tinkering with machines, so working on mecha-hands was the big opportunity to work on the project she's passionate about.

"You can, ya know! I can include it to your rehabilitation record. I'll explain to you everything in detail personally." Lord Seventh ruffled her hair gently. Sumire was grateful that Naruto Uzumaki didn't treat her coldly.

"Thank you!" Sumire bowed and followed Lord Seventh to the main lab room. After all, she needs to know why Hokage requested them to work on prototypes of mecha-hands.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat on one of the chairs in the main lab room and gestured for Sumire to sit next to Mr Katasuke that was surprised seeing her here.

"I took under my protection the boy named Kawaki. Some of you know it already, but he lost his arm protecting my daughter, Himawari. For now, he's using my own personal mecha-hand as a temporary solution, but it has its limits." Sumire had a hunch The Lord Seventh explanation was mainly for her and not Mr Katasuke that looked rather bored hearing this story.

Sumire was glad Himawari was safe and nodded prompting for Lord Seventh to finish explaining his request. She could tell that he had fun in being overdramatic with his explanations, now she knew where Boruto got from his storytelling skills.

"For various reasons, I want to appoint Sumire as Kawaki's personal mechanic. I honestly believe that this boy should interact more with children around his age without trying to insult them." Naruto Uzumaki sighed.

"So not only will I be checking how Kawaki adjust to the Lord Seventh mecha-hand, but try to create a more suitable replacement for Kawaki needs?" Sumire asked. Lord Seventh gave her the report with all the information she needed. After a while of bragging how he's more popular with children in comparison to Sarada's father, Lord Seventh shadow clone disappeared from the lab.

"He could just hand us the report and save all those theatrics for later. Anyway, I appoint you as the leader for our mecha-body-parts project, Sumire. Don't disappoint me." Mr Katasuke was really serious right now so Sumire couldn't mess up things up. It was her chance to work on something she really is passionate about.

And she planned to use this chance in the best way possible.

* * *

A week passed after Sumire started to work on Lord Seventh request. She was preparing every needed thing for the first meeting with Kawaki that was supposed to come today.

In the precise moment, she wanted to question her subordinate competence a handsome, tall boy with the appearance of a delinquent entered the room without knocking.

"Yo, I came for the check-up and to meet my mechanic." From his seemingly uncaring mannerism in his body language, Sumire had a hunch it was the person Lord Seventh described in his report.

"Oh, you've arrived earlier than I anticipated. I'm your appointed mechanic, Sumire Kakei." Sumire introduced herself with the best smile she could manage. Some even could say she was sparkling during this introduction. The first impressions are important after all. It doesn't matter if they just an act or not.

"Ain't you fucking sunshine and rainbow," Kawaki glared in her direction not hiding his suspicions towards her. Sumire seeing his reaction could sense he just like she had a difficult life. Now she could understand why Lord Seventh told her being Kawaki's mechanic can be included as part of her rehabilitation.

"Ain't you an example of a real gentleman?" Sumire raised her eyebrow accepting the challenge of showing him she wasn't either sunshine or a rainbow. If he ever develops balls to really get to learn anything about her at all.

"You scientists are always up to something shadier than my appearance," he growled. It seems despite his short temper and rude attitude Kawaki had really high intelligence and decided to accept her challenge. Sumire couldn't help but respect him for that. It's the first time when a person could see through her acting.

"I can assure you that not all scientist are shady. Some of them really want to help people using just the ethical methods. I don't know what happened between you and scientists in the past, but I intend to gain your trust and in exchange, I want for you to trust me too," she boldly proclaimed. If acting doesn't work then being honest will.

"…fine," he sighed probably thinking she was too bold and refusing her meant disrespecting Lord Seventh care for him.

After the check-up and listening to all Kawaki problems with the hand he got from Lord Seventh, Sumire noted everything down for further research purposes and subtly told him he can leave. After that, she scolded her co-worker for failing his task but giving him a second chance to fix the mess he made.

Her relationship with Kawaki is rather hard to describe, but Sumire had a hope she'll gain his trust. Especially, since they're supposed to work together from now on. At least now she had a glimpse of what to do in future. And it was her own decision, the decision she made without depending on anyone.

* * *

Buying research materials wasn't something girls around her age did. Most of them visited Konoha shopping district to buy a cute accessory, ninja tools, or fashionable clothes.

It wasn't the only reason Sumire made a long-trip to Konoha. She wanted to see both Boruto and Sarada. Double-check if the decision she made to give up on her feelings for Boruto is the correct one. Spotting them a minute later and seeing their happy banter, Sumire was sure the decision she plans to make is the right one.

It was time to stop idolise Boruto and depend on him for everything she wants to do in her life.

"Ain't you that mechanic little girl?" Sumire could swear the voice she heard was familiar.

Turning around she noticed Kawaki holding a Lord Seventh card from the Shinobi Extreme Scrolls. He looked at her with bored expression ignoring girls that swarmed around him like a flies due to his so-called _'mature charm.'_

"Who you're calling a little girl? I'm the only present mature girl here," she shrugged it off completely ignoring murderous stares of other girls.

"Such pettiness. If it ain't proving you're little girl, so your other traits do." Kawaki stood up and walked over to her in an attempt to perhaps run away from unnecessary attention.

"Just because I'll let that comment slide doesn't mean I'm a little girl," she clarified.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are you going?" From what Sumire knew from the rumours it was strange Kawaki was that calm while interacting with her. Maybe the main reason for it was that Hokage gave him an instruction to respect her? It didn't mean she personally gained Kawaki's respect and trust. At least not yet.

"To the tool shop. I need some things for my research and your next check-up." Sumire felt she could be honest in Kawaki's presence. Even when she was spending time with her friends from academy days, she was acting to some degree. But Kawaki wasn't her friend from the academy, so she didn't see why she should bother with all theatrics. That guy could see through her acting anyway.

"I'll go with you," Kawaki stated with confidence. Sumire suspected it was because he wanted to make sure she's telling the truth. The more time she spends with him, she's more convinced he holds some grudge against science, or to be precise experiments.

"Suit yourself." It was the only thing she could tell. Rest of the day was filled with complete silence between her and Kawaki.

Their second encounter was more casual, they even made a small conversation. Kawaki didn't trust or respect her, but she made progress.

Sumire was aware that getting to know Kawaki will require having a lot of patience and time. Because she had a hard past as well, she probably understood it more than anyone else. Perhaps. She wasn't a mind reader, so maybe Kawaki is right in calling her a little girl.

* * *

Sumire made the first step in stopping being dependent on Boruto. Instead of her usual two-braids, she changed her hairstyle into braided-bun. She still didn't want to cut her hair to respect the memory of her mother.

"Your bun looks nice"_,_ commented Akita while they were working together yesterday. Sumire liked that change herself. It was the first change she made to strive towards her goal of being more independent.

From now on she wanted to live her own life not being dependent or completely influenced by others. She'll grow to be a beautiful, independent, confident woman that can hold her own ground. Hey, maybe she could be a famous scientist in the future?! That would be nice.

"What do you think, Nue?" she asked her first friend and companion. Sumire decided to summon this still little monkey and was happily explaining everything that happened when he wasn't summoned. Nue just nodded approving decision Sumire made. Spending time with her long-time friend really helped her to feel refreshed.

Recently her days were filled with leading some projects, doing routine check-ups on Kawaki mecha-hand and going out to Konoha shopping district to have all needed materials. She saw and initiated the conversation with her old friends but had the best contact with Denki, Iwabe, Metal Lee, Wasabi and Namida. It's strange how time can change the structure of your relationships.

"Yo, little mechanic girl," Kawaki entered the lab and Sumire sighed. Because of him_ 'little mechanic girl'_ started to be a nickname used by her co-workers.

"I'm not the little mechanic girl. I'm growing up, you know?" Well, her words weren't taken seriously by Kawaki at all. At least he didn't show his usual short-temper. He once called Sarada an 'asshole' during one of his bad days.

"You're still far from being mature. Changing the way you tie your hair up ain't changing that." This sort of conversation started to be a welcoming ritual between them. Kawaki always called her a 'little mechanic girl', she denied it by saying she's mature just for him to refute by stating she's still immature.

Sumire started to work by doing the usual check-up. It will consume some time to make it, but she created the formula for mecha-hands designed for people with hard to identify chakra.

"Ain't you too much serious today?" Kawaki chose the wrong moment to talk.

"How do you manage to talk when I try to focus and be silent when I want to talk?" she decided to ask. It was rare for Kawaki to be in a talkative mood. Sumire was usually the one that was doing all the talking.

"Don't you remember? You challenged me subtly during our first meeting. Ain't it normal I'm testing if you're really trustworthy?" Kawaki looked at her like it was the first time he's genuinely interested in how she responds.

"I suppose it is. Trust after all is something you build up just with people you want to put faith in." Yes, it was the answer Sumire reached after thinking through her past actions. She regretted them, was grateful for a receiving second chance, but the feeling of guilt welling up inside her mind never left her side.

"That doesn't mean they're good people," he scowled. Considering this conversation triggered her bad memories, Sumire was assuming it could trigger some bad memories for Kawaki too.

"In that case perhaps we're more similar than we initially thought," Sumire concluded the subject. Rest of the check-up they spend in their usual silence.

Sumire knew that she was far from gaining Kawaki trust and respect. However, now she could understand him a little bit better as a person.

* * *

Her hard work to change paid off. Not only her hairstyle was fitting for her new image of a future scientist but her clothes too. Maybe she'll manage to really be acknowledged as mature by Kawaki. She honestly doubted it, but she could always hope.

"And mecha-hand suitable for that stubborn donkey that can't admit I'm mature is finished!" Sumire happily admired the polished result.

"Ain't this sort of comments proving you're still a little mechanic girl?" Kawaki raised his eyebrow. Sumire wasn't even surprised he entered the lab without knocking. She was more worried she couldn't even notice he was here until he spoke to her.

"Oh, you're here. Good, I need to make few final adjustments." Sumire ignoring his comment meant they were going into silence mode. There was a lot she had to work on today. For example, swapping Lord Seventh mecha-hand with mecha-hand created for Kawaki needs.

After the final adjustments, Sumire was satisfied it was over. Six-months of hard work and regular check-up meetings with Kawaki to create mecha-hands designed for civilians were worth it.

"How do you feel with using your new mecha-hand? It's adjusted to your body size, so it should make your movement easier. " Sumire needed to jot down Kawaki input just in case she needed to make more adjustments.

"It feels strange using another artificial hand, but I think I'll manage." Kawaki opinion was helpful, even if he was lost in thought looking at the ceiling of the lab.

"In that case, we can limit our check-ups to two meetings every month." Sumire decided and got his approval.

"I think you'll remain a little mechanic girl, but among all scientists, I know I respect you the most," Kawaki whispered, which didn't escape Sumire's attention that this time had on her real smile.

Sumire still couldn't describe her relationship with Kawaki, but his respect towards her meant a lot. During these past six months, she started to respect him too. Though, she wasn't sure where their mutual respect for each other will lead to.

* * *

Sumire mainly worked staying the entire day inside the lab, so taking a day off felt like a strange phenomenon for her. Just like they agreed on Kawaki regularly visited the lab for check-ups two times every month. That helped them to start to be on more friendly terms.

Sort of friends. Neither she or Kawaki openly called their relationship a friendship. Even after they managed to open up a little about the past family problems they had in common.

Having shitty fathers was the things that they both shared. It's no wonder Sumire felt the need to gain Kawaki's trust. She sensed some sort of solidarity with someone who went through a hard life in relatively peaceful times.

"I didn't see you in Konoha shopping district in a while little mechanic girl." Kawaki whistled some strange tune saying his greetings.

"It wouldn't hurt you to say sometimes my name. I always am open to small changes." Sumire stretched out trying to relax.

"Ain't you usually busy?" Kawaki had his usual bored expression.

"I have a day off today. Want to go with me admire the beautiful lake near the village?" Sumire question was answered by his grumbling that she interpreted as 'yes'.

The view just like she heard was really breathtaking. Clear azure lake, trees surrounding the landscape, chirping birds and presence of not many people made this place ideal for making her more relaxed.

"Sumire." That's why Kawaki sudden use of her name startled her. The moment he did it was the moment she was caught off guard.

"Yes?" It was her automatic response.

"You're still a little mechanic girl. Calling you by name or not ain't changing that." She thought he wanted to talk about something serious, but it turned out to be his attempt to mislead her!

"I'm more mature than you think!" She went into her memorised response.

They closed the distance between each other at the same time. Sumire spaced out for a moment but before she noticed she and Kawaki was sharing a passionate kiss. She didn't have any idea who kissed who first, but at this point, she just enjoyed the thrill of it.

Both of them were wrestling with each other for a while before landing into more intimate position. Taking short breaks to catch a breath between kissing didn't stop their fight for dominance over the other.

When Sumire thought the winner of her internal fight with Kawaki will be decided by moving a few steps further, she heard familiar footsteps.

"I can't believe Sasuke won popularity contest for the coolest looking dad of the year!" Lord Seventh shouted accidentally walking into them and seeing quite an intimate position the youngsters were in.

Sumire distanced herself from Kawaki that send an angry glare towards Lord Seventh.

"Did I interrupt something?" Naruto Uzumaki let out a nervous chuckle. He wanted to appear as cool guy in front of his adopted son.

"N-No, not at all! I-I was just checking if Kawaki's mecha-hand is working without any problems." Sumire lied in her panic.

"She's my mechanic, after all, ain't she?" Kawaki lied to Lord Seventh appearing to be calm, but Sumire could tell he was equally confused by the whole situation.

"Is that so? I suppose every person feels the spring of youth just like says Rock Lee, even if it's overwhelming sometimes, ya know?" Naruto concluded scratching the back of his head.

This certainly was awkward. After a short explanation from Lord Seventh that killed the mood Sumire was in, she decided to head back home saying some sort of excuse she already forgot.

Now she couldn't define the relationship she shared with Kawaki at all. Friends weren't kissing each other in the way they did. They weren't dating either. Love wasn't out of the question, but with the type of person, Kawaki is expecting any sort of confession when they were both confused about their feelings wasn't the best course of action.

It'll take a lot of patience to define the relationship she has with Kawaki, but Sumire was alright with that. Some people need more time than others to sort out their emotions. Kawaki acknowledged her as his mechanic in front of Lord Seventh.

For now, it's enough she's his mechanic.


End file.
